


Safe

by TheKnitterati



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: Sad John, protective Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach Fall drabble.





	Safe

"Im going to keep you safe."

Sherlock's voice is barely a whisper, as he watches John slowly stand and walk away from the headstone.

Concealed behind a wide oak tree, he sighs as his best and only true friend walks away, scrubbing tears from his face.

Sherlock sets his mouth in a grim line. His determination to utterly destroy Moriarty's syndicate is stronger than ever.

"I will burn it to the ground, John. Only ash will remain." It was tearing him apart to see John broken.

"Only then can I return to you. Because I'm going to keep you safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Practice drabble of 100 words, using a writing prompt "I'm going to keep you safe" from Tumblr.


End file.
